Bottle Of Water
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: anko is thirsty , she goes and buys water but a guy steals it from her. "sorry but i didn't catch your name" he said "thats because i didn't give it to you" she replies a KakaAnko fluffy one-shot kinda funny.


Anko's prespective

I was walking along the road to my place , I'm so tired and thirsty , I could really use a really ,really cold drink , just when I was entering my place I heard a voice yelling at me.

I turned around to see non other then my good old friend , kurenai

"hey anko , wanna go to the mall?" she asked

"hmm not really , but you would still make me go anyway"

I didn't like to go to the mall , especially with kurenai because she would drag me there whether I liked to go or not and would keep asking me about which dress looks best on her , I would end up giving her the same answer again and again.

"yup you got that right , c'mon it'll be fun" she said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"*sighs* yeah whatever" I said as I rolled my eyes

After a many times later of deciding which shop should we enter she finally chose one

"oooohh how does this look on me" she asked me as she held up a red dress in front of her

"………it looks fine" I answered to her just the same answer I'v been giving her for the past who knows how many hours.

"that's what you said about the last dress …..and all the previous 10 I asked you" she whined.

"….well…they all look …the same" I said …obviously

"….really?!" she said in surprise as if she never realized

"well I mean they're all too ……RED" I yelled at her stating the fact that every dress she picks is ALWAYS RED.

"but I like red" she whined at me again

"*sighs* sure you do" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes , she then picked up another dress that is also RED in front of her and asked me the same question.

"oooohhh what about this? , How does this look on me?" she asked me one more time as I sighed and gave her the same answer.

"…….it looks fine"

just then I realized that I was thirsty , I've been sitting the whole time telling kurenai which dress looks good on her , and I never got the chance to drink anything.

"hey I'm gonna go get something to drink , wait for me" I said as I got up and left for the nearest store that sold the coldest and most refreshing drink in the world.

"m'kay" she yelled back at me but I was too busy to search for a store

I was practically running around the mall in search of a store , until I bumped into some stupid someone which caused me to fall down the floor.

I thought that someone was some old man because before I fell I saw white hair , but it turns out , the old man wasn't as old as I thought , in fact he looked almost my age maybe a couple years older and did I mention that he looked cute too …wait a sec scratch that last part.

"hey watch where yo- , oh hello there , what's a pretty woman like you doing down the floor like that" the man said to me as he lent his hand down to pick me up with a smile on his face, I took his hand and got up .

"I wouldn't have been on the floor if you haven't been on my way" I said to him as I got up

god was he the most good looking guy or what , i swear i could've melted

"oh yes my apologies , I'm kakashi " he said as we shook our hands.

"apology accepted kakashi" I said to him , and turned around to leave and find what I've been trying to find.

"I gotta go now" I yelled at him as I left.

"well alright then , its nice meeting you ..err , I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name"

I turned around to look at him and smirked "that's because I didn't give it to you" I yelled back at and continued my search.

Finally I was able to find the store , I can't believe that there is only one store in a gigantic mall , I seriously have to complain about this.

As I went in it looked almost empty , I saw the fridge and there was only one bottle of water in it , nothing else , I asked the owner of the store if there was anything else available to drink but he said that the water was the only one available.

Oh well its better then nothing I said , as I reached to open the fridge another arm shot out from my side and took the water away from my reach.

I turned around about to complain until I saw who was the person who took the water bottle , it was that kakashi guy and he was drinking MY water.

"HEY , that's mine" I yelled at him

He looked down at me and said "oh really? I don't see your name on it" he said to me coolly

"it doesn't need to have my name on it , its my water I saw it first" I yelled back furiously

"well I took it first anyway" he said as he smirked and then took another sip from the bottle.

I was so mad that I actually began to see the only color I hate RED , everything I saw was red that it would even make kurenai jealous .

Just when I thought about it , I totally forgot about kurenai , I was running all over the place and lost track of time , I better get going before she starts to see red too , and maybe she would see things too red that she would think she's in her favorite imaginary world , the RED WORLD.

I came back to the shop that kurenai was supposed to be at it was closed , then I heard a tapping noise as I turned around to see kurenai tapping her foot on the floor.

"where were you ? and what took you so long?'

"err well I was on my way to the store when this stupid scarecrow came in my way , and when I wanted to buy a bottle of water , he stole it from me , that son of a bi-"

"a scarecrow?….whats a scarecrow doing in a mall?" she said as she cut me off from my sentence

"pfft , how should I know" I said

"well never mined that , its getting pretty late I should go now , asuma would be mad If I stayed out too late , you know how the streets are at night"

"yeah" I said as we both walked down the streets making our way home.

We lived in a dangerous neighbor hood , during day time it was okay , but during night time it was so not okay , there are drug dealers , kidnappers and rapists everywhere at night hiding in the corner of each building , it was a gangster hood.

And if anyone wants to stay out at night then that means they want to either give out drugs , kidnap kids and women then rape them , I'm surprised I'm still a virgin not that I don't want to be , its just I'm err waiting for the right moment , or something like that.

Kurenai's place was the closest , so we walked to her place first , she insisted that I slept over and leave at the morning because it was too dangerous , she says her husband asuma won't mined but I decided to go to my place instead.

Asuma was her husband , he worked as a police detective , investing crimes and all the bad things in this place , it's a good thing his here, thanks to him things had been calmed down a lot.

while i was walking , It was dark , kinda scary but I kept my guard up and looked around for my surroundings , as I was almost half way to my place , someone's hand went to my mouth and covered it as I was dragged at the dark corner of a building where no one would be able to hear anything if someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

"hey there babe , your just be enough to satisfy me for days" a guy said as he shoved me towards the far corner of the wall , and was undoing his pants.

Then before I could blink , another guy came fast and hit the same guy who dragged me here , that rapist was too busy working on his pants that he didn't see that hit coming.

"you okay?" the man said as he came closer to me and helped me up , I didn't know who he is because it was too dark , but I did recognize that voice.

"y-yeah , I'm okay" I shuttered

"good c'mon lets get you outta here" he said as we both ran out the corner of the building , just then I looked up at the stranger and to my surprise it was no other then the thief who stole my water.

"hey your that thief who stole my water" I yelled out

He put his hand on my mouth "shhh , are you trying to get us in trouble"

"sorry" I whispered as he let me go

We started walking , he insisted to walk me home incase if there was anyone trying to molest me on my way , but I told him what if he was the molester but he only smirked at me , I didn't know whether I should run away or not , but for some reason i thought I could trust him.

"so , your still mad about the water huh?" he said as we walked

"hell yeah" I said to him

"hahaha" he laughed at me but smiled and kept walking.

soon we made it to my apartment building , I turned around and told him good bye and also to thank him about earlier.

"this is my stop , bye kakashi, and thanks about what happened earlier"

"you welcome , oh yeah and this is for you" he said as he handed me something, I wasn't able to see because it was still too dark.

"well then I'll see you err ,I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name" he said

I smirked as I open the door 'that's because I didn't give it to you" I said as I closed the door on his face , when I looked down at the thing he gave me , it was the bottle of water.

The next day I came back from work early , kurenai called me to come over for dinner and said that asuma's new partner moved recently to this place and she wanted to give him a good welcoming , hopefully this new guy would help out a lot in this place.

I came over her place early , to make sure that the same incident won't happen again.

Just when we were fixing the dining table the door bell rand , asuma went over and opened it , as his partner came in , he greeted him , and so did kurenai , I was really surprised to see his partner.

Asuma introduced me to him.

"this is kakashi , my partner , he's going to be living here from now on" asuma said

"well hello there" kakashi said as he took my hand and kissed the top of it "it a pleasure meeting you err , I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" he said smirking at me.

I smirked "that's because I didn't give it to you" I said as I winked at him.

He smirked back at me , we all sat down , and kurenai was bugging me and telling me how cute he looked and that I should hang around with him , which made me blush since she was right about how he looked.

"would anyone like to drink anything?" kurenai asked us all

"water please"  
"water please"

Both me and kakashi said at the same time, kurenai and asuma gave us weird looks , which I ignored , I looked at kakashi and whispered to him "you better not steal my water this time" he replies with a chuckle.

Dinner was great , I feel stuffed and it was late , so I had to go home now.

"well it was fun , but I'll get going now , its really getting late" I said as I got up

"oh stay here its dark outside , and its not safe you can leave in the morning , right asuma?" kurenai said

"yeah stay here , its fine" he said

"no I should really go" I said putting my shoe on.

"I'll go with her , just to make sure she's safe" kakashi said

"well okay then , bye you two , and take care of her kakashi"

"don't worry I will" kakshi said as he smirked at me , which I rolled my eye

As we were walking we talked for a bit.

"I can't believe you're a cop" I said

"really? How come?" he asked

"because what kind of cop would steel a young pretty woman's water"

He laughed "I didn't steel it , I just borrowed it , and who said anything about that woman being pretty?" he said.

"hey" I said as I hit him playfully

We reached my place and when I opened the door, I turned around to him.

"you know , that woman wasn't really pretty to me" he said but I rolled my eyes and was about to go inside until he said " I thought she was beautiful"

My face turned so red that it was even redder then kurenais dress.  
"err bye kakashi"

"yeah bye err , I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name"

I smiled " that's because I didn't give it to you" I said as I slowly closed the door and saw him smile back.

As the door slowly closed , it stopped , I looked down the door as there was a foot blocking its way , it then opened slowly , as kakashi came in.

He slowly caressed my face as he leaned closer and kissed my lips , a few moments later he parted and left me there on the door way , i was dazed.

As I got back to my senses I saw that he was walking far away , so I called him.

"hey kakashi" I shouted

He turned around to look at me " what?" he shouted back , as his voice echoed the streets.

I threw something at him , which he caught it easily , it was a bottle but it was empty, inside of it is a folded paper , he opened the bottle and took out the folded paper , before he could unfold it I shouted once more at him.

"now I gave it to you" then I closed the door and opened the curtain of my window slightly so he won't see me .

He unfolded the paper which said 'if you caught this then the name is anko'  
I saw him smile and look at my door , he then shoved the paper inside his pocket and continued walking.

Well I guess he was able to catch my name after all , since I gave it to him ^^


End file.
